Eggplants and Leeks
by Of-mice-and-cottencandy
Summary: Miku is in Love with the newist member to the house Gakupo. Read this to find out if she gets her lover or not.
1. Meet Miku

Vocaloid: Miku X Gakupo

Chapter 1:

It was a sunny day in Miku's town. Miku has long green-blue hair and bright blue-green eyes. She has a crush on one of the Vocaloid gang. Here she fails. When she sees him she feels like she is going to die.

"Hmm" Miku is happily looking for her favourite food, LEEKS, "Where Are My Leeks" Miku looks around and sees him.

"H-h-hi" she stuttered going red.

"Hey" he replied his voice deep and sexy.

"Oh My God" she thought "Its him"

"Err Miku right?" He asked

"Ye-yes" stuttered Miku and she felt like she fell through the floor.

"I'm Gakupo" the purple haired man replied.

"I er I… Aren't you new?" Miku replied hurriedly and then blushed.

Gakupo chuckles "Yes. I've been here for six weeks"

"Oh yeah. I've gotta go get something to eat." ** As if to prove her right. Miku's tummy rumbled.**

"Want to eat with me?" Gakupo asked Miku.

"Me" Miku screamed and fainted. Later she came round in her room.

"Oh what happened?" she thought. Gakupo walked into her room.

"How do you feel?" Gakupo asked the blue haired girl. She looks round and sees Leeks.

LEEKS?! How did you know" Miku asked Gakupo diving for a leek. "YUM" she cried as Gakupo grinned a slightly flirty smile.

"I think my heart has stopped" the Greenett thought as she smiled cautiously back and then got wider as he came closer towards the girl.

"Oh My God" Miku looked deep into the purple eyes as the purple haired man came so close all she had to do was lean forward slightly and they would be kissing.

Gakupo lent back slightly smiling. "M-Miku" He asked his voice low and seductive.

Miku's eyes were half closed "Yeah" she answered breathlessly

"I-I-I think I L-l-love you." He said to her

"Wha-What?" she gasped as Gakupo brushed his lips against hers. It was gentle with a touch of questioning.

"I think I love you." He re-said what he had said earlier.

"Me, but I thought you loved Luka-nee" She blushed as she realised what he was asking.

He chuckled again "No Miku. I've felt something for you since I first arrived here. I know we barely know eachother but would you go out with me?"

Miku's mouth dropped open.

This is my first fanfiction. I've never done one and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. The beginning

Please review this and let me know what you think.

Chapter 2:

"Wh-wha-what? You want to go out with me?" Miku's eyes opened wide.

"Yes" was the only word Gakupo uttered whilst Miku thought about being his.

"Erm…." Miku thought deeply then made her decision "Yes"

Gakupo literally jumped up and down in excitement. "Really. You want to be mine?"

Miku smiled at her new boyfriend and true love. "Yes" she ran into him and threw her arms around his neck. Just then Len and Kaito walked in and stopped looking at Miku and Gakupo stood together.

"AWKWARD" Len shouts.

"Len! Leave it!" Kaito said sharply "Oh dinners ready you two." He dragged Len out of the room.

Gakupo lent forward and gently kissed Miku.

"Wha~" Miku smiled as Gakupo's soft, luscious lips met hers.

"Shh" Gakupo took advantage of Miku's mouth being open, slipped his tongue into her mouth, as he felt his masculine build, exploring every inch of her warm cave. Miku's arms slid to Gakupo's waist and Gakupo's arm went to her shoulders and pulled her closer embracing her.

"Miku? Gakupo?" Len's voice shattered the embracive behavior in the room.

"Oh, Len?" Miku whispers to Gakupo, "Shall I let him in?"

"Yeah" Gakupo sighed and pulled her close shooting an angry look towards the door.

"Come on in, Len!" Miku called out signaling the boy to come in.

"About time, Oh" Len complained "Nii-san?"

"Len, Miku is my girlfriend." Gakupo explained

"Oh okay?" Len answered backing away towards the door, a timid, shota look placed on his small, blushing face.

"See ya later Lenny!" Miku teased the 14-year-old shota.

"Don't call me Lenny!" Len raged as he left his small fists clenched tightly.

When Len left, Gakupo, turned his head towards Miku and resumed kissing her, his hands traveling down her body, but when he went to lift up her top she said "No, Not yet"

"Okay but it's hard to hold back cause of how much I love you." Gakupo said.

"I know, I'm sorry love but we have all the time we want " Miku replied.

"Soon?" Gakupo asked

"Yes" Miku answered. Miku and Gakupo fell asleep arms around each other and slept until Miku smelt breakfast and stirred.

"Gakupo?" She jabbed her boyfriend.

"Wha~" Gakupo mumbled

"Breakfast is ready" Miku answered jumping out of bed before a high-pitched voice called up the stairs.

MIKU, GAKUPO!" the voice called "BREAKFAST!"

"Coming Rin" Miku shouted as she tried to get her boyfriends lazy arse out of bed. Eventually Gakupo agreed and Miku began to dragging him down the stairs to see the rest of the VOCALOID's


	3. The first time

Chapter 3

Time had flown by and it was already 2pm. Most of the VOCALOID'S had left to go to the mall leaving Rin, Len, Miku and Gakupo alone. The troublesome twins were busy upstairs, battling it out over which of their favorite fruit, Banana's and Orange's were best.

"How the hell can you think banana's are better than oranges!?" roared a high-pitched voice from upstairs, startling anyone in a 50 mile radius.

"They're yellow, long, tasty…. And they remind me of Kaito!" bellowed a slightly lower pitch voice

"YOU PERVERT!"

Downstairs in the slightly less crazy part of the VOCALOID mansion, Gakupo and Miku were sharing a leek, eggplant and pork Miso soup, which was earlier prepared by Meiko. Dare they eat it and cause hours of naked Piko's floating around in the air, due to the odd chance of Alcohol being slipped into the meal.

As the two lovers ate, they were edging closer together until Miku was sat on Gakupo's lap.

"Miku, please." Gakupo put his bowl down and put his arms gently around her.

"Here? Now?" Miku turned and was interrupted as Gakupo's gentle lips caught hers and turned her question into a long, seductive kiss.

"Miku Please?" Gakupo broke the kiss as he felt his masculine member build. Miku stood up and Gakupo turned her around and felt his hard friend in between her legs.

"I-I-I think I want…" Miku stuttered as Gakupo ground against her.

"What do you want My Precious?" Gakupo continued to grind against the girl.

"I want… I want you" Miku got her words out.

Gakupo smiled and lay Miku on the sofa and started to kiss her gently which soon became deeper and hotter.

"G-Gakupo?" Miku moaned.

"Yeah sweetness" Gakupo whispered in Miku's ear.

"I-I-I…" Miku couldn't explain what she wanted so she stood and pulled of her short, low cute very sexy dress, leaving her in a blue thong and a see through bra. Gakupo smiled and stood, unhooked her bra and pulled down her lace thongs leaving the girl wearing nothing. As Gakupo did this Miku moaned.

"Ahh. You like that" the Purple-haired man said to the blue-green haired girl and Miku trembled in longing as she unbuttoned Gakupo's shirt and pants pulling them down to show his hard member.

"Miku?" Gakupo's eyes looked hungry as he took in the girl's naked body before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her seductively pulling Miku into him.

"Gakupo…I-I think I'm ready." Miku whispered he voice trembling.

"Are you sure?" Gakupo breathed as he lay her down and got her into position. He opened her legs revealing the girls wet hole.

"Yes" Miku gasped as Gakupo thrust his full, hard length into her.

"G-G-Gakupo…Ahh…Nahh." Miku first cried out in pain which soon turned into pleasure.

"M-M-Miku…" Gakupo continue thrusting inside the girl underneath him and soon he came with a groan.

"Ahhh!" Miku screamed as the white fluid entered her.

Gakupo pulled out his cum covered dick and Miku bent, the sticky liquid running down her legs, started to lick Gakupo's friend. As she sucked, Gakupo felt his cum build again.

"Miku, I'm going to cum." Gakupo cried out as Miku removed her mouth a with a fluid like motion she sat on his dick and allowed him to cum inside her again.

"Drink" Miku gasped out as the white liquid ran down her sweat covered legs again.

"What?" Gakupo moaned

"Drink!" Miku repeated. Gakupo bent his head and started to lick Miku clean. He stuck his tongue inside her and Miku moaned in happiness. After all this Miku soon fell asleep with Gakupo's arms wrapped around her.


End file.
